


His secret treasure

by papao156



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), First Meeting, Gift, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Lucio is not a dick, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: After a night out the palace, Count Lucio meets someone special.





	His secret treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for @thelightingmagician on tumblr!

Lucio woke up, the palace servants preparing him breakfast and getting him ready for the day. It was dull and boring as always, politics and endless whining on how to make the city better. All he wanted was to ride to a new land and slay anyone who dared cross his path. His bride was due to arrive in a couple of days, Princess Nadia of Pakra was soon to be Countess Nadia of Vesuvia, not that he cared. He despised the idea of marriage, it was like an invisible chain tying him to one person the rest of his existence…. That doesn’t mean he couldn’t have fun while waiting.

Once the night fell upon the land, Lucio gloved his golden arm, and wore the most commoner looking clothes he could find and rode his strong stallion to the heart of the city. Even though the moon was shining bright, many places were still open, the local pubs at its highest. Oh, but those places were boring… NO! The count wanted a brawl, he wanted to get this urge out of his system, and have no consequences, cause the moment they were finished, he’d reveal he was the count and couldn’t be touch. The thought alone gave him the most thrilling feeling he have had in a while.

Soon enough, he found himself in the South end of the place, the place where ruffians and drunken idiots paraded at night. He grinned excitedly, tying his horse to a secluded cart behind an alley, he didn’t want to walk home after all. He was now standing before ‘The Rowdy Raven’, just the place he needed.

“One of your greatest drink!” he demanded as he entered the place. No one seemed particularly interested on the count, not that anyone knew he was anyways. At not receiving an answer, he frowned or pouted and walked directly to the counter. “Excused me, I want a drink!” he growled to the bar tender.

The bartender looked at him with a mix of annoyance and spite while he lifted a shaker in his hands “What do you think I’m doing, asshole?” the man replied, as he served the liquid in a mug and walked away from the blond.

Lucio chugged the drink, and looked around, shit this stuff was strong for sure… Not that he couldn’t handle it. He drank one, then another and another, his world spinning, but he wouldn’t stop, not after a stupid redhead better he couldn’t drink more than 6. The red head in question, laughed at the stupidness of the blond, the poor man would be crawling back home tonight.

After some hours, Lucio bumped against a giant looking man, not as big as his Scrooge, so he could easily that down the man. Oh, but Lucio was far too drunk to direct any punch, far too dizzy to walk properly and much less to properly fight. Everyone laughed at the misfortune of the man, easily throwing him out to the back alley of the bar with an “See ya later, loser” from another patron.

Lucio laid on the floor, groaning as he couldn’t really think of anything pass the drunkenness he was feeling. He hardly got up and swore to himself never drink that stupid beverage again, he much more preferred the white wine of his palace.

He stumbled his way out the alley and couldn’t remember where he had left his stupid horse, so what would he do now? “HORSE! WHERE ARE YOU HORSE!?” Lucio yelled stumbling around the streets.

He walked and walked, getting lost within the city until he stumbled and ended in the floor again. There were some soft steps getting closer to him, and he quickly stood, making his head spin, almost throwing up. “Are you ok, Sir?” a soft gentle voice asked.

Lucio looked at the owner of this voice and felt his heart getting arrowed. The most beautiful pair of eyes looked down at him, such a genuine concern filling them as the girl kneeled to check on him. Those eyes, shining with the moon light, and the soft skin he wanted to touch… “Hey~~ I am a bit away from home! I need someone to take me back!” he claimed.

The girl looked around and tried her best to carry the drunken man to somewhere safer then south end. Alyx had gone out for a walk and hear the man scream, and since no one had jumped her, she assumed the man was really lost. No one their right mind would take a stranger to their home, but Alyx did a bit of magic on the room she had left him in, he wouldn’t be able to leave until she let him out. “Sleep well” she said as she left him alone.

Not so long later, the soft tune of the violin was heard, and Lucio was marveled. He couldn’t stop thinking about her face, everyone around him loved him, he was the count, but now, this girl helped a complete stranger. She could have robbed him, not that shed be able with his own fighting skills, but no, she helped him. Her face soft and worried, not a single ill intention, she was pure… He wanted her… That was the only thing clear in his drunkenness before the darkness overtook him.

The next morning, Alyx was preparing breakfast, her unexpected guess still out cold. She had checked on him several times during the night, just to make sure he wouldn’t die out of alcoholic poisoning. 

Lucio woke up as he smelled the bacon cooking, his head pounding and stomach growling. Ever so slowly he sat on the cushions he was laying in, where was him anyways? He was sure this wasn’t his room. Blinking awake, he looked at his surroundings, watching the small girl coming down with a plate on her hands.

“Oh, morning.” She said with a smile. Lucio tried to walk to her but found himself blocked with a magical barrier. He pouted in confusion and tried again, only to crash against the invisible wall once more. “Hey let me out! This isn’t funny!” he stomped his feet.

Alyx on the other hand giggled at his antiques, her chocolate hair messily adorning her face as she dissipated the magic. “Sorry, a girl can’t be trusty for strangers” she admitted. “Oh, but I am not a stranger. I am Count Lucio!” he beamed, striking a pose. Alyx laughed some more, as if it had been the greatest joke in the world. “Yeah right, well I am Alyx. But please tell me your name when you are ready, as it the count would be out at south end that late at night” she giggled.

In any other time, Lucio would have been offended by the laughter, but with this girl, Alyx… gosh her name was as stunning as her… he couldn’t help the little smile creeping through his lips. What was this girl doing to him? He usually would yell and chain whoever dared laugh at him, but her laughter filled his heart with warmth. “Yeah… silly count...umm… I am Montag”

After that, they had breakfast together, Alyx telling him about the store and different problems the flooded district had, in change Lucio took mental notes of everything she wanted to see changed in the city. It was a very peaceful morning, no one telling him what to do or where to go next, he could stay in this place forever if he could. He stared at her features, the little expressions she made as she goes deep into the conversation, a little nose wrinkle, a dimple on the side of her mouth, those rosy and very biteable lips.  


But every bubble must burst eventually, and that happened when there were soft knocks on the door of the store he was in. “Open up in the name of the Count!” a guard shouted from outside. Lucio cringed and stood up, sighing in defeat. As much as he would love to tell the guards to fuck off, he had a country to run after all. Alyx on the other hand, had the color completely drained from her face, looking back and forth Lucio and the door. The blond smirked as her took of the long glove he had been sporting, reveling the recognizable golden arm. 

Alyx was speechless… she had been talking so many salty things about the count all morning long… and he was here in her shop with her. At the lack of response however, the guards bashed into the shop, breaking through the door, snapping Alyx out of her daze in a very violent way. Lightning bolts dance around her as an unconscious way of defense, and Lucio looked fascinated at the magic display. ‘THIS GIRL WAS SO PERFECT!’ he thought to himself.

The guards tried to shield Lucio, but with a swift movement he danced across the bolt, placing his golden hand upon hers. “Alyx, they won’t hurt you, I won’t let them” he said softly into her ear. The lightning ran through his body, but he didn’t care, the stupid guards has scared Alyx, and he needed her to calm down for him to be on peace. He would reprimand the guards later for it, but now, Alyx was the only thing that mattered.

Alyx blinked the light from her eyes, focusing on the voice and man before her. Montag… No, Count Lucio stared at her, then she saw the lightning and dissipated it with a gasp. “I am so sorry, my lord! I did not mean to…” she started in a panic. Lucio lifted his finger to her lips, shushing her as he slowly traced her trembling lip. “I should be the one apologizing, fear not that I shall personally make sure your door is replaced. You shall have a guard protecting your shop till then” he answered.

Once she had calmed herself enough, Lucio stood up and kissed her hand. “Thank you so much for your hospitality, lady Alyx. I shall return your kindness ten times greater.” He winked, walking by his guards and leaving the shop.

He bit his lip, recalling that day. He could only think about her face, her flushed cheeks as he kissed her hand. Every time he could, he would flee the palace and make his way to the little shop… he never entered though, the would stay near an alley and hear her play. He was to be married in three days… and he would honor that promise at least…  
But Alyx never left his mind, not a single day, not even when he said ‘I do’ on his wedding day, not even when he was for the first time with his new wed wife… Alyx…


End file.
